<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Splash of the Sun by Webtrinsic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187145">A Splash of the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic'>Webtrinsic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fantastic Four MCU, with lots of whump (S.2) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Recruitment, Revelations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed and Tony head to Wakanda to recruit the Black Panther.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Grimm &amp; Reed Richards &amp; Johnny Storm &amp; Susan Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fantastic Four MCU, with lots of whump (S.2) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Splash of the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I miss Chadwick :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Never got to come to my wedding,” Tony murmures as he really takes in Wong again, it’s been eight years and Tony reasonably internalizes that fact even when the world around him is in a disarray he’s lived half a decade in before. It’s the same, he failed, lost his son, and everyone was looking at him to fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no use crying out like a child that he didn’t ask for this, the world threw and it threw hard, it's always thrown him far. Farther than it threw most. He doesn’t have the liberty to say that it’s unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a portal being made and the man beside him joining him on his mission to recruit T’challa is one he respects even if he doesn’t truly know him. It could be Reed’s being there even when he is shattered, or the knowledge that the man is in the same predicament as himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is going to save the world and a child that had never been his by blood but is his all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re brothers in this new war and Tony misses the people who were once his team, his misses his best friend who’s fate had been revealed by mechanical braces swaying in the wind and clanking when they brushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been a photograph of people he once knew and heroes who he did not know but understood, hanging off a building he built that is just as much a symbol of the past and a sightless future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men are futurists in a world that has lost its way, leaving it up to them to either turn back the clock or build everything anew even when it wasn’t practical or feasible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is rising on Wakanda and there is an army already waiting, they part like the sea and bow their heads towards Tony while leading them to the kingdom. Reed feels incredibly small here, it is beautiful even when wrought with destruction, but there is an unmatched unity he is envious of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is only until they reach the castle’s steps that the two genius’ share a look, it is common knowledge Wakanda has rarely opened its borders to outsiders. They are experiencing something not even one percent of the population would ever experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the circumstances were different maybe it would have been more of an honor, but the solemn look of the king is an omen in itself. An older woman at his side, his mother they presume, looks more welcoming as she steps forward and greets them with no royal decorum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each accept her motherly embrace one at a time before Queen Romanda gives them a melancholy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all coming back from the dead, I see,” T’challa announces, looking a lot better than the two of them with that fact, something that is explained: “In our culture death is more of a stepping off point, it is unheard of to regain your footing but you Mr. Stark seems to defy logic with everything you do. I do not find it surprising you are back, I on the other hand hadn’t expected…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son has something to do with that,” Reed spoke up when the other man trailed off. “I’m Reed Richards,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am aware, I admired how you handled the armory situation with the help of Doctor Strange.” The lack of dismissal in his tone surprised the inventor who watched the two speak before he met the eye of Romanda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took him beside by the arm, the condolence on her lips taking him off guard and stabbing him in the gut, “I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for your loss,” there is a second he wants to return the condolence but he can do her one better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think we know a way to get your daughter back,” the room goes silent and the attention in the room turns towards him, the normally stoic Dora Milaje’s brows faltered, still taking the girl's disappearance as a failure on their part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reacted in the way he expected, (he’d been with Pepper, and friends with Natasha long enough to know how a fierce woman responded) there wasn't any shock, just a mask he saw often enough in the mirror when he needed to be untouchable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Griever took her, Spider-Man, and the Human Torch. They’re suspended in time so to speak, not a day has passed for them both physically and mentally,” Reed explains since the genius and the queen seemed to be having their own silent conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where did she take them?” Queen Romanda asks, the barest hint of hope in her tone as if she is ready to call upon her army to find and bring them back that very second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s being worked out as we speak but we figured we’d need your help and that you’d want to to retrieve your sister yourself,” the assumption isn’t wrong, the king looks to his mother and she gives an approving nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T’challa turns to Tony then, the absence of the man’s suit not lost on him, “I’ll show you to the lab, you’ll need a suit,” </span>
  <span>He would, in fact he was itching to bury himself in armor, his long lost second skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is also something here I believe you’ll be fond of,” the king adds, “Shuri managed to extract the data,” the file on the screen in front of him he knew more intimately than his suit's blueprints.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Jarvis.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Reed picked at the covers that night, wondering how he was supposed to get any sleep at all. He could go down to the lab and offer some assistance to Tony, or he could talk to T’challa or simply look out over the skyline that made New York almost despicable in comparison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trusted by now Ben and Sue managed to figure out the Griever’s location and according to atmosphere of the conference Queen Romanda had recently gotten back from, Doom still didn’t know of his absence but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t anytime soon or that if he already had at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Franklin be able to transport them there? His powers seemed to be able to manipulate reality itself, so he guessed it was possible his son would be able to conjure them somewhere he’d never actually been to or seen himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d just have to wait until morning to find out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tony’s armor is silver and psionic, Jarvis is better than ever in his ear, and he’s ready for a battle even if it’s not fully present yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you know where to get them?” Sue asks gently, running her hand through her son's hair and leaning heavily into her husband's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mama,” the kid sounds annoyed and embarrassed, the blush on his cheeks noticeable. In seconds the three men and young boy are on a ship in the cosmos where even the stars' makeup are unrecognizable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The technology is both otherworldly and familiar, and Reed comes to find out why she is allowing Doctor Doom’s help and one of her biggest follies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there is no power source available or at her fingertips, the causes of her entropy are vastly limited. The realms had advanced without her, and although she can cause destruction, she cannot cause the same she would have in an underdeveloped world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfortunate for her, as she’d made an enemy of Tony Stark and Reed Richards, this was entirely up their alley.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snap: allisonw1122<br/>Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122<br/>Insta:Webtrinsic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>